The Mutant Road Trip of Remembrance
by Diva Queen
Summary: my first fic.Basically, the brotherhood and x-men take a trip on the way they talk about their pasts. Chapter 5 re-uploaded/revised! Please r&r!
1. Pietro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plot I made up and the characters I made up. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, Pietro wasn't bragging. He just meant that he had it pretty bad too. Would YOU want Magneto for a dad? Anyway on with the chapter.

**__**

Mutant Road Trip of Remembrance

Chapter 2

"I don't like remembering my past either. It's just too messed up. When I was little everything was ok. My twin sister and I lived with our mom. We didn't even know who our dad was. We didn't want to. When we were little we used to ask our mom. She always avoided answering. From what we could gather from listening to the locals, he wasn't the nicest guy in the world. We were glad we didn't know him.

"When I was seven I met my dad for the first time. Immediately I realized why everyone hated him. They were scared of him. He was a lot older than my mom. He was at least 53 then. Mom was only 35. She'd had two other kids like 5 years before us. Their dad got custody of them. Dad had this "plan", he always talked about. He said he'd tell us when we were older. Somehow we knew it wasn't good. We saw dad a few times a month after that. That is, until we were 11. Then he kind of disappeared. It hit mom hard. When we were visiting her parents, some one robbed our house. 

"Then, a few months later, when things weren't getting better, he came back. He said that he had custody of us. Mom tried to protest, but he said if she didn't agree, he'd take her to court. She knew that she'd be fighting a losing battle. Even though my dad was disliked, he had money. Mom didn't. We thought at least we'd get to live with our dad, and see our mom, but we didn't. Dad left us with some "guardians" for the rest of the year. Then, on Christmas eve, he came back. He said he'd found a better place for my sister. He split us up. I don't know where he took her. Then, the next day, I told him I was going back to Mom. He said if I tried, something bad would happen. I didn't listen.

"When I got back to Mom's house the place was ransacked. Mom was dead. Stabbed. On the table there was a note. It said, 'You were warned'. I was ready to kill him. He never admitted killing her but I know I was him or someone who worked for him. Anyone could see that. Then another bombshell hit.

"My sister, Wanda, was missing. I guess she'd been missing for a while. My dad said she was dead. I didn't believe him. I knew that she had to be alive, but I never saw or heard from her. My world was just messed up. The two greatest people I knew were gone-"

"She's dead?" interrupted Tabby.

"I don't know. Don't interrupt. Anyway, I knew my dad was behind it. I had to find him. I was 12 then. While I looked, I was put in foster care. Most of the places I got stuck living were dumps. Then they sent me to this place in Ohio. It was this little farming community. All open space. I liked it. I was in 7th grade. They'd just made a junior high track team. My foster parents said I should try out. I did. Well everyone made it, because the school's really small and not that many people tried out. I was the star. I didn't have my power yet, but I was still pretty fast. Mindy, my foster mom, was the first one to notice how fast I was getting. It still wasn't super human, but it made me the track star. I could already beat most of the high school track team. The next year in 8th grade, I met this girl who'd just transferred from some school out of state. She said I looked familiar. She said one of her friends at her old school had a picture of someone who looked just like me. I asked her what her friend's name was.

" 'It was Wanda or something like that.' she said. Suddenly I was just so happy. It made me hyper. Then I realized something. My dad had lied. I don't know why. I was gonna ask her if she ever met a guy who looked evil and had white hair when I was called to the office. Mindy was there.

" 'Your dad called,' she said. I knew she meant my biological father because she always called my foster dad his name, Blake. 'What'd he want?' I remember her looking so sad when she answered. 'He wants you to go live with some other family in another state He says he'll send someone to pick you up after track is through for the year.'

"I was so mad then. Just when I was happy, my dad decided that it was time to make me move. That's when my power started to show. It was the last track meet. I was about to start when I saw him in the audience. I snapped. When the gun sounded, I took off. I think I broke the sound barrier along with the school records. After the race, he came up to me. I said. 'Dad, why do I have to leave?' He was so mad. He said, 'From now on don't call me dad. It's either sir or Magneto from now on. At 8 o'clock to night, your leaving.' I went back to my teammates. The great thing about that town is that they don't care if you're weird. They just excepted my speed. Some were mad I didn't go that fast earlier in the season. One of my friends said that then the other teams would've been too afraid to go against us. We all laughed and took a picture for the year book. Then that girl came up to me.

" 'I know that guy. He's the one who brought Wanda to my old school. She had abilities too.' Then she handed me a camera. 'That's got some pictures of her on it. It's also got a picture of the track team here.' Then she handed me a piece of paper. 'That's Wanda's address. Send her the picture of me with my boyfriend but don't try to see her. That Mag-not-so-neato told her that if she ever talks to you or visits you or you visit her, he'll kill both of you. Have fun in your new home.' Then she walked away. She reminded me of my sister. I don't know what happened to either of them. I did send the picture. However, I added a picture of me. Wanda wrote back saying that she's glad I'm ok. That was the only letters we ever sent. We were afraid Magneto would kill us. 

"After that I lived I different states. My powers began to develop and most of the school I went to were big preppy schools where if you were different you were hated. So that's how I learned ho fight steal and cheat. It was the only way to survive at those schools. Well everyone knows how when I went to Evan's school after I framed him, Magneto came back, so that's my story." Pietro stopped, and leaned back in his chair.

"Yo, that wasn't sadder than Lance's story. It was about the same." Todd said. Tabby and Fred were laughing. 

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Lance.

" 'Mag-not-so-neato'? That girl's a genius! Let's call him that from now on!!" said Tabby.

"Actually, I was laughing about Pietro being on a school sports team," said Fred.

"It's not that funny!!" said Rogue. 

"It was fun then. The school was a lot better than Bayville. The teachers knew each kid and they let you chew gum and they didn't like to give detentions. Also they had all these ways to make what you were learning better. Like taking a lot of field trips."

"Who's gonna go next?" asked Kitty.

"I will, yo. My life was pretty ok. I mean my parents were great. But I have my own reasons for hating road trips." Todd said. 

A/N: Ok, I know it wasn't as sad as you probably thought. I want I apologize for how terribly boring and idiotic this chapter is. Please review!!! And remember this is my first fic so I'm not that good of a writer yet.


	2. Lance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that aren't on X-Men Evolution. 

**__**

The Mutant Road Trip of Remembrance 

Chapter 1

The x-men and the brother hood were getting really bored. They'd been in the car for an hour and still had to drive even more. Also they had to stop at a hotel because the Prof. said that he didn't want them to fall asleep at the wheel. They knew that they had to think of a way to pass the time in the RV. 

"How about play charades?" asked Kurt.

"No, we already tried that and remember what happened?" said Kitty.

"What about we talk about sports and who's gonna win the Olympics." said Evan.

"No." said Rogue, "It will cause another argument between you and Speedy."

"I know!! Why don't we tell our life stories?" said Fred.

"Well, it's better than just sitting here." said Scott.

"Who's going to go first?" said Jean. A chorus of "not me" 's followed. 

"Lance, you were last, so you get to go." said Pietro. 

"I hate road trips." he began.

"I hate Bayville and its suburban tranquility.

"I hate remembering. I hate everything that happened. My parent's divorce, their fights, the fire, my dad's murder, but most of all I hate her. Maybe it wasn't her fault that all this had happened but she added to it with her beliefs. 

"When I was younger, I had it ok. My family lived in a mid-suburban town. Most of the locals were nice, and my parents were the best. I was there pride and joy. Everything I did was perfect in their eyes. At least until my sister was born. Then everything changed. Well, maybe it started changing before that but it really started changing a lot then.

"Don't get me wrong, my sister and I got along really well. We were four years apart. At first I didn't notice the change. Sure, Dad was gone most nights and mom cried a lot, but everything was still pretty ok. When I turned ten, Candy was six. Immediately my parents realized how gifted she was. They put her in all these advanced classes. She was a really good singer too. She could imitate Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey perfectly. All the relatives loved it. For a while dad stayed home at night because Candy would sing. It was almost like she hypnotized you. 

"It didn't last though. Dad started going out more. He got drunk a lot too. Mom was always crying. Then the fights started. They'd have these heated arguments at 2:00 am, when Dad usually got home. It was horrible. When I was eleven, they got a divorce. Mom got custody of Candy and me. She got remarried to a guy named Alvin Alvers. We still saw dad every other weekend and things were looking up. Then it happened. Dad lived in the slums, but whenever we visited him we were gone most of the time. This time was different. Dad had to work late so he said we could come to work with him. He worked at an office building downtown. When he was done, we got some food and went home. Candy said she didn't feel well and she went up stairs. I'd been getting really bad headaches lately so I went up about an hour later.

"Around 4am, I heard a knock on my door. It was Candy.

" 'I heard something downstairs. Dad's not in his room.' she said. We headed downstairs to the kitchen. Then we saw it happen. A guy shot our Dad. I was about to run and attack the guy. Candy was smarter. She grabbed the phone in the living room and dialed 911. The guy didn't hear her making the call. Then I realized that the guy would escape it we didn't do something. Again, I was about to try to attack when Candy stopped me. She started to sing. It was the song she used to sing when dad stopped going out at night. The burglar stopped looking for money and looked at Candy. He tried to shoot us but he couldn't move. Candy sang until the police and paramedics got there. Our dad didn't make it. 

"After that, our step-dad adopted us. Mom had been calling me Lance ever since the divorce, so now my name was Lance Alvers. I hated it. 

"For two years everything was going fine. But somehow I knew that was going to change. My headaches had been growing steadily worse. Candy was still able to sing. And mom and our step-dad started fighting. One day, Candy and I went to the store to buy some more food. Our step-dad was keeping us on a tight budget. Of course, he got to spend money on stuff we didn't need, like movies, TV's, computer games, and other electronic stuff. We were running out of money. I had a really bad headache that day. Anyway, on the way home Candy said, "D," she still called me by my real name, "do you smell something?" It did smell like something was burning. We started to run home. We saw him then. He was setting houses in the neighborhood on fire, yelling "Die all mutants! I know some live here." Then he saw us. He pointed at my sister. "You're one of them. You must be destroyed!!!" I don't know what happened. I was so worried about my sister that I forgot about the fire, or my headache. I just clenched my fists. My anger started to build up. Then the ground started to shake. After about a minute I felt really tired. I unclenched my fists and opened my eyes. The houses were all leveled. The only thing that stood besides me was Candy. The arson had fallen to the ground. 

"D, what happened?" Candy asked. She didn't sound afraid, though, only worried. Then the fire trucks arrived. The guy had regained consciousness and began yelling. He was crazy. He admitted to setting the fires. Then we heard someone say "sir, there's two bodies over here." It was our mom and 

step-dad.

"Everything was downhill from there. The people who we were sent to live with decided they didn't like me and sent me away. I was fourteen. They kept Candy. They were nice enough and they said I could visit if I wanted to. I did. Until I was sent to some family in the next state the next year. I stayed there for 3 years. Then after I caused the school to collapse, Mystique came and I left. I've never seen Candy again."

"Yo, that just is about the saddest story I've ever heard." said a teary eyed Todd. 

"But why do you hate your sister?" said Tabby.

"Because she would come with me. Right when I was about to leave the state, I asked her to come too. She said she couldn't. Her new family was really nice. She didn't want to leave them" Lance said.

"Well my story is even sadder," said Pietro.

To be continued…

A/N: If I get 5 reviews I'll put up the next chapter. I know it was stupid but please review anyway. 


	3. Todd

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that aren't from the show, movie, or comics. The rest belong to someone else

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like this so far. I have to do this chapter and another one today because I got so many reviews. Anyway, please keep it up!!! 

**__**

Mutant Road Trip of Remembrance

Chapter 3

"I don't like road trips. Yo, I don't even like cars. When I was younger, about 4, me my mom and my older brother lived in a car. My dad wasn't what you'd call father of the year, yo. He went out, got drunk and beat up my mom. My mom finally couldn't take it. She stood up to him. He threw us out of the house. I mean REALLY threw us, yo. That's when we started living in the car. It wasn't so bad. We had enough to buy food. My bro always looked out for me and mom. Never let any harm come to us. We lived like that for 4 years. My bro was 13, I was 8. One day I found out how he was getting the money. Stealing. It was easy for him. He could be silent. He walked into a store, took what he wanted, and snuck out. No one ever saw him. If it wasn't money he stole, he'd sell it for cash or trade it for other stuff.

" Then my dad found us. He told my mom things were different. Said, he hadn't been drinkin for a few months. Mom believed him. We didn't, but he was dressed nicer, and we did want to have a real roof over our heads. Well, when we moved back, things went pretty smooth. For awhile anyway. We knew it wouldn't last. 

"First, things began happening to Tyler, my bro, he began to be even sneakier. It turned out he could turn into a shadow. He was a mutant. At first he was careful not to let anyone find out. I saw him though.

" 'Don't tell dad, Little T,' I can hear him say it now. Little T. That's what they called me. Dad was Big T, Mom was Mrs. T and Tyler was Ty. Except to his new friends. To them, he was Fade. Cause he could fade into the shadows, yo. They weren't real friends. Just a bunch of guys who wanted an easy way to get money. 

"I kept the secret. Dad never found out from me. But Ty got careless. He started to leave clues. Just a small thing a fingerprint, a piece of hair. Well, the cops got him. Caught him breakin into Radio Shack. Dad was furious. Then they found out bout his power. Dad called him a freak. Denied even bein related. Ty ran away. Went to a back alley and killed himself. Mom and I cried. Dad laughed. Said it was great that there was one less freak in the world.

"Then he started drinkin again. Same old routine. Went out, got drunk, came back, beat up my mom. And my mom was a really nice lady too, yo. She just fell for the wrong sort of guy. Well, she couldn't take it anymore. She filed for divorce. Got a restraining order put on him, too. He got in a bar fight and accidentally stabbed himself. We still cried. Even though the guy was a jerk, he was still my dad, yo. 

"Then mom met Larry Parker. He was a cop, one of the ones who busted my bro. I never liked him. As I said, yo, mom had a habit of falling for the wrong type of guy. Although he was a cop, he didn't follow a lot of laws. He helped mom get a job, though. It was a job selling houses. A lot of the time she'd have to sell a house out of town and stay over night in a hotel. She usually brought me. By then I was 13. 

"Then I got this really bad sore throat. Mom took me to the doctor but he couldn't find anything wrong. I was having trouble talking too. My legs had been getting really strong lately, and once, I threw up a bunch of green slimy gunk. Well, Mom got this chance to sell a huge house just out of town. It was winter and there was supposed to be a snow storm comin in, yo. 

" 'You should go, darlin' my step dad said.

" 'I don't want to leave Todd, you know how he's been sick lately,' my mom obviously didn't want to go. 'And the roads are supposed to be getting really bad, Are you sure I should go?' 

" 'Don't worry about it, Todd can just stay in his room and rest. I'll take care of everything.' I didn't want to stay without my mom, yo. She was the only family I had. Larry was still just an intruder. Well, in the end, my mom went. After she left, Larry ordered my favorite pizza sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms and anchovies. After dinner, I went to bed. I really didn't feel good."

"No wonder. With a pizza like that!!" said Kurt.

"Shh, Blue, let Toddy finish his story!" said Tabby.

"Well it's true! That would give anyone a stomachache!!"

"I agree, but Todd obviously likes it," said Tabby.

"Actually, it tastes good," said Fred.

"Shut up!" said everyone but Tabby, Kurt and Fred. They were quiet.

"Anyway, yo, in the middle of the night, I got really thirsty. I also had this weird taste for flies, so I headed to the kitchen. I took the back stairs there. After I drank my water, I decided to try to get to sleep. On the way back, I saw a light in the living room. I decided to check it out. It was horrible.

"There was Larry, on the couch doin who knows what with some skinny bleached blonde bimbo. I decided the best thing to do was to just walk away. No such luck. They saw me.

" 'Who's the kid, Lar?' the girl asked.

" 'It's my son.' I was about to correct him ant tell her the truth, but Larry shot me a look that said he'd kill me. I kept my mouth shut.

" 'You didn't tell me you had a son, he's so adorable!' She acted like I was a puppy. After she said this, she looked at her watch. 'Well I have to get to the club, see ya'. and she left.

"After she was gone Larry turned to me and said, "If you ever, EVER tell your mom about this you'll--' 

" 'He doesn't have to,' my mom walked into the room, followed by the girl who'd just left. 

" 'Teresa! What are you doing back so soon?' Larry was at a loss for words.

" 'Sherry called me.' she said, gesturing toward the girl. 'I knew if I introduced her to you she could prove what I couldn't.'

" 'What are you talking about?' 

" 'Come off it! We both know that you've been getting your kicks while T'sa's away!' said Sherry. 'And we know you're paying big money for it!' she showed this by taking a check out of her wallet.

" 'That's crazy!'

" 'We're telling the police,' my mom said. 

" 'I am the police' he was beyond crazy. He took out his gun and shot them. 'Now no one will know' he said this while laughing evilly. Them he remembered me. 'No one will know, will they Todd? We went to get ice cream while this happened, Didn't we? It was a robber wasn't it?' while he said this he pointed his gun at me. Slowly walking toward me. Then I saw Sherry move. She wasn't dead, so maybe my mom was, too, I thought. She picked up her purse and began to walk toward him. He never even saw it until it hit him on the head. He was knocked out.

" 'Quick, kid! Call 911!' I did as she said and they came. My mom was dead. Larry's alcohol level was way too high. In court, he tried to use the excuse that he was drunk. They didn't care, he's still serving time. It was all over the news. 'City Cop Kills Wife'. Sherry was really weak. Had to stay in a wheal chair for the rest of her life. She was my foster mom. Turns out she'd been my mom's friend for years. She was a private investigator. That's when I learned how to use my powers. Sherry said it was a gift. Even the kids at school thought it was cool. When Sherry died a year later, I had to switch schools. Those kids thought I was freaky. My new 'family' didn't have working water in the shower or bath tub. That's why I'm not used to taking care of my personal hygiene, yo. I slimmed the Dean of Students' desks and was facing a lifetime of detention. That's when Mystique came and I became one of 'The Brotherhood of Mutants'"

"Todd, -sniff- that was so -sniff, sob- sad!" Tabby was crying.

"You mean about his family?" asked Evan. Tabby nodded.

"At least now we know why you aren't used to bathing." said Scott.

"Hey professor, how much longer till we get there?" asked Jean.

"I'm afraid quite a while still," said Prof. Xavier.

"Who's gonna be next then?" asked Rogue.

"I'll go" said Fred. "After all, my story isn't as bad as those three."

TBC

A/N: So that's Todd's story. I hope it met everyone's expectations. If it didn't, please tell me how I can improve it. Also, as you can tell, I'm doing Fred next. Then Tabby, then Rogue but I don't know who to do after that. I forgot to say that I never actually read the comics. I only know what I read online or in other stories so that's why if there is some resemblance to the comics, it's a little messed up. Anyway, please review, or flame.


	4. Fred

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I'm gonna write the next chapter later today. I didn't mean to make Fred act like Duncan but I was in a really bad mood when I wrote it and I guess it made my writing really bad. I think I made it a little better so Please read and review!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character's I made up.

**__**

Mutant Road Trip of Remembrance

Chapter 4

"I had a great childhood. I wasn't this big then, I wasn't skinny either. I'm ashamed to say, I was one of the people who picked on the kids who were different. It was better than getting picked on yourself. I'm sure everyone knows how it feels. You know, either join in teasing or be teased. I didn't like to pick on other kids. The popular crowd didn't really care what I did. I wasn't a threat to them. I didn't like them much either. I got along with my parents and they didn't fight or nothin' so life was good. I had some friends so even goin' to school was ok. Anyway, I did have a problem. By them time I was in fifth grade there was a feud between the boys in my class. It was a dispute between which was better, Pokémon or Digimon. It seems stupid now but back then it was a way of life. I was on the side of Digimon. So were my friends. At first the teachers thought the feud was just a childish spat, but then it exploded in to an all out war. There were fights in music, at recess, in gym, and even before school and on the bus. Everyday there was a new insult from them. We always retaliated. Then we found a new target. Sky Rodrigus, the smart kid. He had a quick temper and a huge imagination. Pokémon was as real to him as life itself. He was the perfect target. We would say something, such as Pokémon sucks and he would go crazy. We loved getting him in trouble. 

"Now Sky had a sister, her name was Kassy. She was smart, too. One of my best friends Sven Hedrick, had an older brother who was crazy bout Kassy. He told Sven that he wanted to get on Kassy's good side and figured that if their little brother's were friends, maybe she would like him. I was sad to see Sven go and help Sky and his pals. Actually I was furious. All through fifth and sixth grades I hated them, all of them. Everyone who was on Sky's side was an enemy. 

"About this time, I began gettin' into trouble. My parents were furious. They sent me to live with my grandma. She still lived in the school district so I could still se my friends at school. Lately, I'd been getting hungrier and hungrier. My grandma was one of those ladies who always had food sitting out and didn't mind how much you ate. I got huge during the summer. Then came seventh grade.

"Have you ever noticed how the kids that pick on other kids make fun of their own friends when they don't fit in with them anymore? That's what happened to me. When they saw how huge I was, I became the object of torture. My mom used to say that if I made fun if other kids, one day I might see what it felt like. Of course I didn't believe her at the time. I do now though. The Pokémon vs. Digimon feud ended and I realized I was the only one who lost. The rest became like old pals. They still made fun of me though. Not all of them. Back in fifth grade, I'm sure that if this happened, Sky and his friends would have tortured me with insults. I guess years of being insulted finally did something to Sky. His sister had always said that he didn't like being the person being insulted, and no matter what I said, he never made fun of me. Neither did Sven. I think that Sven's brother didn't what to get on Kassy's bad side so he made all of his siblings follow what everyone called 'Kassy's code.' Well, I couldn't take the insults so I ran away. I went to stay with my uncle. He owned a Monster truck show and business was great then. 

"That was before I got my powers. I was about thirteen. That's when things started to get worse. My parents got in a car crash and died on their way to come see me. My grandma got cancer and died. I stared eating more and more. I hated my life. I wanted to be the popular kid who made fun of people, not the 'fat kid' who was the one of being made fun of. Over the two years that I lived with my uncle I realized how hopeless I was. My uncle didn't help.

" 'You fat tub of lard! Ho come you just sit there mopin' `round the house. You are the most useless kid in the world. Any real man would' `a just punched, `em. I would have! You're a sissy!' That's what he'd always say when he was drunk. He got drunk a lot too. Not just at night, either. At all hours of the day he'd have his six pack of beer at his side. I hated my life there. I basically lost all my ego while I lived with my uncle. And he didn't have room to speak! He was just as huge as me, plus he had a beer belly!

I hated him, I still do now." At this point in his narrative, Fred hit the table he was sitting at and it broke.

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay, we'll just have to buy a new one when we get to town." said Logan as he shredded the table into smaller pieces.

"Well, anyway, it was at about this time that my super-strength began to surface. I tried to hide it from my uncle because he'd just use it as another excuse to tear down what little self esteem I still had. Well, it didn't work too well. One day, after he'd yelled at me for being 'a clumsy fool' I went outside and hit a Monster Truck parked by a tree. The truck went flying through the tree and crashed into a sign by the road. My uncle saw it.

" 'Sweet mother of pearl! I think I've found a use for you at last!' That's when I started my 'career' of being an attraction in my uncle's show. It went on for about a month. Then you came and got me. You know the rest," Fred was obviously out of breath.

"That's just as sad as those two's stories," declared a teary eyed Tabby.

"Well whose going next?" asked Rogue.

"Well since you suggested it, _you_ can go," said Kurt.

"Ok, but it ain't gonna be that interesting ," and Rogue got ready to begin her story.

A/N: If anyone has any info on the new recruits e-mail me. My e-mail is RoyalDivaGirl@hotmail.com. Also, please review!!


	5. Rogue

Disclaimer: I only own the stories that I made up for their pasts. Marvel and some other people own the characters. Don't sue me please! I'm poor.

A/N: Here's the chapter on Rogue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry about the last chapter and that it took so long to update. Please don't hate me for it. Well, on with the chapter. 

**__**

Mutant Road Trip of Remembrance

"I don't know why I agreed to talk about myself. I'd promised myself I never would. Sure, everyone has their problems in life. Mine wasn't so great either.   
"It all started when I was in the first grade. My so called "mom" was a mutant. I knew she wasn't my mom. She'd told me so herself. She didn't tell me who my mom was, though. I was fine with that. Anyway, by the time I was in first grade, Destiny, that was my "mom's" name, began to look really run down. When I finally got up the courage to ask her why she said 'I have seen my own death, when you come home from school today, I'll be gone.' I didn't understand at first. I thought that she was leaving as in taking a trip or that she was just gonna drop me off some where and take off. That's what she said my mom did after all. The weird part was, I was ok with that. I honestly did believe that I could live on my own. I figured that if adults could do it so could I.

"I never met my dad. Destiny said that I didn't have one. Of course, even in kindergarten, I knew that that wasn't possible."

"Hey! What about Anikin Skywalker? He didn't have a dad, yo," Todd said.

"Toddy, that's just a movie," Tabby stated.

"But, he's got a point, the midiclorians could have formed her too!" said Fred.

"Fred, as much as I hate to tell you this, they couldn't have. I don't think Roguey has any Jedi powers," Pietro stated.

"Maybe she does. I mean, maybe we're all really Jedi! Think about! Red and Xavier can use Jedi mind tricks!" Lance said.

"Hey they can!" Kurt stated happily.

"Maybe we're all really reincarnated Jedi!" Bobby said.

"Can you all be quiet? Rogue was, like, trying to talk!" Kitty said.

"Sorry," said Todd, Tabby, Fred, Pietro, Lance, Kurt and Bobby.   
"Thanks," Rogue said. "Anyway, I had to still go to school. .She said that it was the only I would be able to stay alive. I thought she was crazy. I went to school and acted less enthusiastic than I usually was. I mean, I was never happy to go to school, but this day I was just kinda out of it. Of course, the other kids picked on me. I read too slow, I spelled too many words wrong, or I said the answer to the wrong problem in math. At least it was the right answer to that problem, most kids didn't even know the answer. At recess, I just sat there. Most of the time I would at least try to talk to some of my "friends." After recess, the rest of the day went the same as the morning.  
Somehow I made it through the day, though, but when I got home I realized what Destiny had meant when she said she'd be gone. There was an ambulance at the front of the house. There was also police cars and the whole yard was roped off with that horrible yellow tape. I was scared. I hid in some bushes so I could hear what happened. Apparently, someone had tried to rob the house. Destiny got back from shopping and put the food in the kitchen. The robber was hiding behind the kitchen door. Realizing that he was gonna get caught, he grabbed a knife out of the dish drainer. It was one of those really long sharp ones. He stabbed her almost twelve times before the police got there. They caught him when he tried to skip town. The idiot took the knife with him and didn't even wipe her blood off it. 

"After I heard the story of Destiny's death, I ran. Luckily, I knew a family that would take me in. They ran a foster home and only had 2 other kids there at the time. As long as you stayed outta trouble you could stay with them. They were nice enough. So were the other kids. Dara was 13 and Teddy, her brother, was 7. I liked it there.  
"Unfortunately, my foster parents were gone a lot so I pretty much did what I wanted. When I was 10, four years later, they went on a trip. It was our spring vacation from school. One day, while Dara and Teddy went to the store to buy food, I was in the basement. I saw that there was a loose wire in the washer and decided to reconnect it, stupidly, I put my right foot in a puddle of water. The washer was still on. When I touched the wire with my right hand, I felt a shock run through me and I screamed. Then I blacked out.  
"I woke up in a hospital bed. Dara, Teddy and Jim and Lisa, my foster parents, were there. They told me that I'd been electrocuted. They said I would've died if I'd put my left foot in the water. There was one noticeable side effect. The front of my hair had turned white. Other than that, I was fine. Of course, sometimes the some of the kids at school teased me about my hair, but most of them thought it was cool. Suddenly, I became kinda popular because I was the girl with the "cool" hair. Life's weird like that I guess.  
"Everything went fine until I was fourteen. I was at one of my friend's birthday parties. You know, those ones that they have out in a huge garage with music and dancing. This one really hot guy was there. He was the guy that every girl in school had a huge crush on. Well, after about an hour, he asked me if I wanted to walk outside with him. It was getting really stuffy in there, so I said ok. We ended up by the riverside. He said, 'So have you ever been kissed?' I was a little shocked. I mean why would a really hot guy like that want to kiss me? 'Well, not by a boyfriend or something like that,' I said. Then he kissed me. It was really great. My first real kiss. I was ecstatic until, suddenly I had his memories and he was lying on the ground in a coma. The only good thing that came out of it was that I found out him and some of the other dumb jock guys had a bet about who could kiss me first. I felt so mad. I didn't go back to the party.   
"The next day I found out what happened to him. They found him an hour after the party ended. And of course, being the one that they saw him leave the party with, they asked me what had happened. I lied and said that I'd left him when he'd tried to make a move on me. They bought it. The other jocks that he'd made the bet with laughed. One of them said something about him being too slow on the take up. That's why I don't particularly like jocks. They all act so tight with one another, but when one of them takes the fall, they don't give a dang.   
"Everything was downhill from there. My foster dad died in a car crash. Dara had to go to work. She worked third shift at a restaurant. One night, not even two months after he died, Dara didn't come home. They found her in an ally the next morning. She wasn't dead but I'm sure u can guess what had happened. She was so badly injured that she never truly recovered. She died two months later. Then it was only Teddy my foster mom and me. Even that didn't last too long. My foster mom was killed by an anti-mutant guy when he heard that there was a mutant in our house. The children services split Terry and me up. They sent him to live with a family in Ohio and I was still in Mississippi. My next "family" wasn't the best either. Dale, my foster dad and was drunk all the time. Lilly, my foster mom, was on crack and stuff. She was really a sick person, too. When Dale'd go out of town on business, Lilly would have over some "friends", usually guys in their mid fifties. Lilly was twenty-eight. It was just disgusting. I know a lot of kids complain about having to do a lot of work around the house but I literally had to do all of it. Dishes, vacuum, dusting, moping, cleaning every room from top to bottom and I was still only fourteen!

"Then one day while Lilly's 'friend's' were over, she had to leave to go get more 'supplies'. Normally, I hid when Lilly's friends were over but this time they found me. I ran when they started comin after me. Sick old men. When Lilly came back I heard them talking down stairs one of the guys said that if Lilly wanted some extra cash, he knew this eighteen year old who liked "having fun" with girls. I guess he couldn't find a girl stupid enough to go out with him. Of course Lilly said it was a great idea. She was stupid like that. Well sure enough, the next time Dale went outta town, Lilly's 'friend' brought over a sleezy looking boy. Well Lilly forced me into a room alone with him. He came toward me, pinned me down and started kissing me while trying to do other things at the same time. After a while I wanted to scream for help. Then suddenly, as I was trying to push him off, he suddenly passed out and I had all his memories. And a lot of them were really sick!! I mean, they were worse than anything I'd ever even seen since in a person's mind.

"Well, I packed my few possessions and snuck out. I lived in old ramshackle houses or in hotels. I'd kinda taken all the money that was on that 18 year old. And he had a lot too. I guess he hadn't paid Lilly before he passed out. For some reason, I couldn't get out of that town though. I mean, there wasn't anywhere I could go. I'd lived there all my life. The worst part was that eventually, Lilly and Dale found me. They got the cops to bring me back about a year after I ran away. It all started back up again. Only now, it was worse. One day, while Dale went out, it was the same old routine. Lilly's "friends" came over and I hid. Good thing too. It seems that Dale didn't really go outta town after all. He just went downtown and got drunk. He beat up Lilly pretty bad too. Then he started looking for me. He was calling me all these names. Well, my bag was still packed so I got outta there through the fire escape. I lived in the hotel using Terry's girlfriend's name. No one would look for me under a name like Lana. Well, after a while Mystique found me and you know the rest."

Rogue leaned back in her chair. Everyone just looked at her. 

"That's so sad!" said Jubilee.

"Well who's next?" asked Kitty.

"I guess I'll go," said Tabby.

"You'll have to wait until we get inside the hotel," Xavier said. All the students looked out the window to see a hotel. The sign out side said "Indoor Pool" "Karaoke Tonight" and "Better food, Better service, Best Yet". 

****

TBC…

A/N: Ok, the next chapter is on Tabby. I know that the Rogue chapter wasn't that good.I think I made it a little better, but feel free to flame me if you want. Anyway, please review!! 


End file.
